Full Partnership
by Abarero
Summary: How to recalibrate a relationship and make a proposal, American-style. Set at current, US/UK.


**Notes:** Based on a news article from last year but set at current. (check out my writing journal for the article link)

* * *

**Full Partnership**

It's an impromptu meeting and America's insistence on having it in private automatically puts England on guard. It's just them, without their bosses or other countries there to eavesdrop; and something about that makes England's heart race just a bit faster. He glances around the hill, his eyes catching the slightest glimmer of the Washington Memorial over the treetops. It's nice in a not-quite-as-nice-as-London kind of way.

Glancing over to the oddly silent America, England sighs.

"Look, I'm rather busy so let's just get this..._thing_ over with." He starts out on the defense, always safer that way around America.

Much to England's chagrin, the slightly kicked-puppy look on America's face only increases at these words. "Oh well if you're busy, I can wait until..."

It's as he's rambling about how it's not important and how he can wait weeks or months even that England first realizes that America's incredibly nervous, which is very rare for the usually exuberant and hyperactive country. Unconsciously stepping a bit closer to him, England clears his throat.

"No, go ahead. I just figured it wasn't important. I'm listening."

He looks up into his eyes and regrets doing so immediately. Something about America's blue eyes just...disarms him completely. He goes completely still and silent.

"So uh...my boss wants us to a..." America fumbles for a moment, hastily pulling a scrap of paper out of his pocket and skimming the words on it. "He wants us to recalibrate our relationship."

England frowns and puts on a haughty tone as he retorts, "And just what is that supposed to mean? I know you've been flirting with France and Germany on your boss's orders, so what? Am I being relegated to recharging your failing economy or something?"

America has the decency to look ashamed, England will give him that, but the other country's nervous fidgeting doesn't add up if that's all he's asking for.

"What I'm trying to say is..." he starts to speak, pausing to run a hand up through his hair. "I'm...proposing a full partnership."

England balks, his face heating up immediately as he stammers a reply. "W-What?"

"My boss said...to make it a fairer, more equal partnership." America thinks back to his new boss's words and repeats them. "For the United Kingdom to work with America as a full partner."

When England remains silent, America presses onward awkwardly. "I mean, with your last boss awhile back, when he helped us during that invasion we didn't...thank him very well. You were just like..."

"Like a bridge for you to walk all over," England mutters darkly, recalling the terms his former boss had used.

"Yeah..."

The two fall into silence at that, both blushing and staring at their feet. Finally, America clumsily reaches a hand into his pocket and pulls out a battered Big Mac box. He shoves it into England's hands and he turns away.

"It's not going to just be me in the lead and you following anymore. We're full partners now, okay? That means we'll have to listen to each other and... follow each other. All equal."

England's sure his face must be scarlet, but he tries to remain composed as he replies. "America, are you..."

The younger country smiles weakly over his shoulder. "I told my boss I could just kiss you and be done with it, but he thought I should try the more diplomatic approach."

If possible, England is sure he's turned a brighter red. Clutching the battered box in his hand, he closes the distance between them; leaning up to press a kiss to America's lips. It's bad enough that the younger of them is the one doing the proposing, so he might as well have the maturity to finish the job.

He can feel America's hand tangle in his hair and vaguely registers a hand on his back as the country kisses him back. Not about to let America one up him again, England fiercely presses against his chest and deepens the kiss.

It's possibly minutes before somewhere in the back of their minds, they register a presence behind them and break awkwardly apart. It's America's boss and he just smiles at the two.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He smiles warmly at England before turning to his country. "We need to get this bailout plan rolling and I figured it was only right for you to help out."

America grins, his usual cocky hero-grin, and England is secretly thankful that he's back to his usual obnoxious self.

"Okay. I'll see you, England. Okay?"

"Sure." England nods, his fingers finally recalling the box clutched tightly in their grasp. "Good day, America."

As the younger country and his boss start to walk off, England fumbles with the box and opens it to find a ring pop. His eye twitches in annoyance. He'd thought the plain box was just a ruse...

"America, what the bloody hell is this?"

America pauses, sharing a sheepish smile with his boss before replying. "Well, I couldn't afford any better with our economy right now. You don't mind do you? I mean, it's the thought that counts!"

England looks at his stupid, innocent, grinning face and angrily flings the Big Mac box at him.

"I hate you, you git!"

The box doesn't even remotely land close to America and he just laughs, noting that England is still possessively clutching the ring.

As he starts to run off, his boss trying to keep up, America shouts over his shoulder.

"I love you too, England!"

* * *


End file.
